Mi Universo de Repente
by MadReader-aBy
Summary: Kristoff descubrirá que a la pequeña Anna no se le puede tomar el pelo, sobretodo si tiene una hermana tan sobre-protectora como lo es Elsa. Aunque él no haya hecho nada malo en realidad. Krissanna


Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me perteneces a mí sino a Walt Disney Animation Studios. La trama de la historia si es de mi autoría, y al escribir, no pretendo lucrar con esta.

Espero que disfruten de esta pequeña historia.

 **Mi universo de repente**

Todo había comenzado para el protagonista de esta historia, un pequeño niño rubio que respondía al nombre de Kristoff, el año anterior cuando una pareja de esposos muy afables y amorosos habían decidido sacarlo del orfanato en el que había estado viviendo hasta ese momento adoptándolo y haciéndolo parte de su gran familia. Bulda y Cliff eran los nombres de estos. Y había sido qué, debido a que ella trabajaba en el orfanato en el que el rubio había estado, la señora Bulda solía pasar el tiempo con él y así desarrolló de a poco un amor maternal por ese pequeño niño tímido e introvertido.

A pesar de que el niño mostraba ser un pequeño demasiado retraído y algo cascarrabias, esa pareja de esposos ya se habían dado cuenta anteriormente de que lo único que necesitaba él era amor. Siendo así como ellos dos se lo dieron a manos llenas. Ellos dos y su gran familia que de inmediato vieron a Kristoff como parte de esta.  
Pero también todos ellos sabían que un pequeño de su edad necesitaba tener amigos, y en el desesperado afán de que consiguiera alguno le regalaron un hermoso cachorro de labrador a quien el niño nombró:

— Sven, Sven, ¡Sveeeen! — Ese día Kristoff se encontraba buscando al cachorro que sus padres le habían regalado unos días atrás, puesto que en un descuido por parte suya lo había perdido en el parque en el que solía salir a jugar con el animal.

Ya tenía un rato buscando al pequeño cachorro cuando al rebuscar entre unos arbustos, sin querer o siquiera pensarlo tropezó con una niña que al parecer trataba de esconderse en ese mismo lugar. De ese modo fue cómo el encuentro que tuvo con ella había sido tan accidental pero claramente escrito con tintes de lo inevitable; Y como vio por vez primera a esa linda niña de pelirroja cabellera y coquetas pecas, fue un día que sabía que nunca olvidaría, pues desde ese mismísimo día, el rostro de esa pequeña traviesa se quedaría dibujado en su inocente corazón.

— Shhh, no hagas ruido — le había ordenado en un susurro la pequeña niña al sentirse descubierta, y a la cual él le había calculado unos cuatro o cinco años menos de los que tenía él, siendo una edad entre los seis y siete años — Escóndete bien o nos descubrirán— sentenció mientras se tapaba los ojos con la esperanza de que así tardarían más en encontrarla.

— Pero yo estoy…— El pequeño rubio no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la niña había tapado su boca para detener su parloteo y así no ser descubiertos en ese juego al que ella se encontraba jugando.

— Vamos antes de que nos vean— Tiró de la muñeca del niño mientras salían corriendo a todo lo que les permitían sus pequeños pies a otro lugar que no fuera ese — Creo que aquí no nos encontrarán— Dijo después de que se escondieran debajo de un tobogán y tomará un poco de aire— ¿Quién eres tú? Nunca te había visto aquí ¿También estás jugando a las escondidas? — Preguntó al ella creer que seguramente era alguien nuevo jugando con la parvada de niños con los que jugaba todas las tardes de ese verano.

— Soy Kristoff y yo no estoy jugando, yo estoy buscando a mi perro Sven— Le contestó con su habitual ceño fruncido tratando de soltarse del agarre e inmediatamente huir de esa niña que lo estaba distrayendo de su tarea de estar buscando a su único amigo, el hermoso cachorro Sven.

— ¡ ¿Tienes un perro?! — le había preguntado la niña con mucha ilusión y con un estruendoso chillido que por un instante lo dejó sordo, a lo que él solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se sobaba un oído con la mano que tenía libre.

— Sí. Y lo estoy buscando— le contestó esperando que así lo dejara en paz para que él pudiese seguir en la búsqueda en la que se encontraba antes de haberse topado con ella.

— Vamos, yo te ayudaré a buscarlo— Y sin decir más, tiró de él comenzando con la búsqueda del antes mencionado cachorro— Yo siempre he querido una mascota— le dijo mientras buscaba con ilusión en la mirada a la mascota de su nuevo amiguito— ¡Mira… ahí esta! — Gritó con estruendosa emoción al momento en que vio un perro no muy lejos de ahí.

— ¿Dónde? — Preguntó esperanzado el niño buscando con la mirada a su mascota hacia la dirección en la que ella se encontraba apuntando.

— Ahí— dijo mientras tiraba con más fuerza de él y se acercaban a una joven pareja que se encontraba paseando a un lindo cachorro.

— Ese no es Sven. — reclamó molesto el rubio cuando se dio cuenta que esa no era su mascota y al comprender de que esa chiquilla ni siquiera tenía idea de cuál pudiese ser su mascota.

— ¡Pero está muy bonito!— exclamó la pequeña mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta el cachorro que había visto ella, acariciándolo y preguntando a la pareja acerca del nombre de su mascota.

El pequeño niño rubio, se enfadó por la actitud de esa niña pecosa, siendo así como la ignoró y se dispuso a continuar con la búsqueda de su mascota ya sin la compañía de esa molesta y pesada chiquilla. Cuando ya había caminado un tramo considerable buscando a su cachorro Sven sin la compañía de ella, escuchó que la niña que lo había estado acompañando anteriormente gritaba por algo parecido a su nombre y tratando de darle alcance.

— ¡Cristopheeer! ¡Oye! ¡Espérame! ¡No me dejes! — Escuchó que le gritaba mientras lo alcanzaba después de haber corrido con todas sus ganas hasta llegar con él— Que malo eres, no me esperaste— le reclamó mientras caminaba al lado de él tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento debido al esfuerzo que había hecho para poder alcanzarlo.

— No tengo tiempo que perder, estoy buscando a Sven y es Kristoff, no Cristopher— corrigió aún más enfadado con ella si eso podía ser posible.

— Bueno, sigamos buscando a Sven— le regaló ella una sonrisa como si no se hubiese dado cuenta ya de la actitud tan antipática de él, e ignorando eso se dispuso a gritar a todo pulmón otra vez por el nombre del cachorro— ¡Sven! ¡Sven! ¡Sveeeeen!… oye ¿Y cómo es él? — Preguntó repentinamente la niña mientras caía en cuenta de que no tenía ni una mínima idea de cómo sería el tal Sven.

— Pues es así de grande— Habló el rubio marcando la altura que probablemente tendría el animal, no siendo mucha pues aún estaba cachorro— es así como de ese color— apuntó al tronco de un árbol color marrón— y está ligeramente peludo, también tiene un collar con su nombre— Finalizó esperando que así ella tuviese ya una vaga idea de cómo sería Sven.

Continuaron con la búsqueda. Siendo así que después de casi una hora de estar buscando a su mascota en compañía de esa niña, el pequeño niño rubio logró congeniar con la pequeña pelirroja de coquetas pecas, pues ella al ser extremadamente parlanchina y simpática había logrado caerle bien al antisocial y áspero niño rubio, y la verdad era qué, él en realidad estando en confianza era un niño que podía llegar a ser muy dulce y gentil, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la linda pelirroja cuando la ayudó a pasar por un charco lleno de fango y a desenredar una de sus trenzas de unos arbustos en los que se había atorado el mechón de su linda cabellera.

— ¡Mira ese es Sven! — le dijo el pequeño a su nueva amiguita cuando vio al asustado cachorro escondido de entre unos arbustos hecho ovillo, corriendo ambos así para darle alcance al animal, el cual al ver al pequeño niño rubio se lanzó hacia él en signo de felicidad por al fin verlo después de a lo que él le había parecido una eternidad.  
Y después de ese día, los días que restaban de vacaciones de verano antes de entrar al colegio, la niña de las pecas y el cabello de color rubio fresa, cuando iba al parque procuraba escaparse de su hermana y sus amigos unos minutos para pasar a saludar a su nuevo amiguito Kristoff y su preciosa mascota Sven.

— ¿Entonces diario juegan a las escondidas? — Preguntó Kristoff esa vez con cierto gesto de desagrado, pues él pensó que jugar todos los días a lo mismo sería tedioso y aburrido.

— Sí, mi hermana siempre se esconde en la biblioteca que esta en este parque. Cree que yo no lo sé, pero a mí me gusta que ella se divierta y esa es su forma de divertirse— Expresó con empatía por su hermana — Creo que ya es hora de irme.

— Oye ¿Y cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó Kristoff a la pequeña cuando ella se despedía de él esa tarde del domingo antes de que terminaran las vacaciones de verano.

— ¡Anna! — se escuchó en ese momento la voz de una niña que llamaba por ella no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ellos.

— Anna— le dijo con su radiante sonrisa— Bueno, ya me tengo que ir— Dijo mientras se dirigía a una bonita niña rubia que sería unos dos o tres años mayor que ella— Espero que nos volvamos a ver, adiós— se despidió enérgicamente mientras salía corriendo a darle alcance a la niña rubia abrazándola y casi tumbándolas a ambas en el acto.

Al regresar a casa ese domingo, su mamá se percató que el buen humor con el que había estado su hijo esos días ya no se encontraba con él.

— kristoff, ¿Que tienes hijo? — Preguntó la bonachona señora mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo.

— Nada mamá Bulda— Dijo decaído no convenciendo para nada a la señora.

— Entonces ¿porque esa cara tan larga? — Levantó la carita del pequeño para poder verlo a los ojos y así lograr sacarle lo que llevaba dentro.

— bueno, es que…—

Y así fue como el pequeño le platicó a su mamá acerca de cómo había conocido a una simpática niña pelirroja de lindos ojos en el parque y como ella le había ayudado a encontrar a Sven y posteriormente se habían frecuentado en esos días.

— Pero no tienes por qué ponerte triste, probablemente mañana la vuelvas a ver en el parque— Le dijo la bonachona señora, pero él no estaba muy convencido, pues muy bien sabía que cuando comenzaban los días escolares, algunos niños olvidaban la diversión. Y lo sabía muy bien a pesar de que él había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en un orfanato.

— Bien, ve a bañarte que mañana tú también irás a tu nueva escuela.

Y sin siquiera imaginarlo así fue que comenzó el suplicio del pequeño, pues por una extraña razón no le simpatizaba a la mayor parte de sus nuevos compañeritos de curso, tal vez había sido que había llegado de repente, o porque habían mal interpretado su habitual ceño fruncido, o quizá que por una razón desconocida se convirtió en el alumno estrella y el consentido de la bonita profesora que les impartía las clases siendo con seguridad esa la razón más grande de la aversión por parte de sus compañeros.

Pero dentro de todo eso y para buena fortuna de él, descubrió que a esa misma escuela asistía la linda niña de simpáticas pecas.

— ¡Kristoff! ¡Hola! Estás muy solo. ¿No quieres venir a jugar con nosotros? — Fue lo que le dijo ella cuando lo vio sentado atrás de unos salones con cara de aburrimiento el primer receso de él en esa escuela.

— Hola— dijo anonado al verla, y era que nunca lo iba a aceptar abiertamente, pero él se había encontrado pensando en ella en esos instantes— Bueno— se limitó a decir sin siquiera meditarlo mucho y al siguiente instante sintió como era tirado enérgicamente de su manga por ella.

— Mira, ellos son mis amigos. A veces viene mi hermana Elsa a jugar con nosotros en el receso pero creo que hoy no vendrá, debes conocerla es genial— No era la primera vez que la pequeña hablaba con tanta admiración de su hermana, fue por ello que al pequeño niño rubio le dieron ganas de presentarse con ella formalmente, pues haberla visto dos o tres veces y de lejos no contaba como conocer a las personas.

Así ese día el pequeño rubio se dispuso a jugar con esos niños, y aunque él era mayor que ellos, procuró tratar de llevarse bien con todos pues a pesar de todo, la simpática niña pelirroja de coquetas pecas y linda sonrisa era quien lo había invitado a jugar con ellos, y muy en el fondo y a su pesar, esa niña le agradaba y mucho.

— Hola hijo, ¿Qué tal tu primer día en tu nueva escuela? — Lo saludó su madre cuando ella llegó a casa y lo encontró ya ahí en la sala terminando lo que seguramente era alguna tarea.

— Muy bien mamá Bulda ¡estuvo fantástico!— Contestó con una sonrisa radiante que usualmente sólo mostraba a su familia y muy de vez en cuando.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó con ilusión ella recibiendo una efusiva afirmación por parte del pequeño, alegrándose ella pues al parecer por fin había hecho algún nuevo amigo, ya que tristemente en su anterior escuela (en el orfanato), su pequeño hijo no había hecho ninguna amistad ahí.

— Y dime ¿Hiciste algún amiguito en tu primer día? — Preguntó esperando que esa fuera la causa del buen humor de su pequeño hijo.

— No— Se limitó a contestar con su habitual ceño fruncido como si eso le causara alguna repulsión, provocando que su madre se desilusionara en su interior, pues ella de verdad esperaba que algún día, él tuviese un compañero de juegos y travesuras.

— ¿y porque estas tan contento hoy?— Preguntó recuperando su semblante de esperanza al ver como la cara de su hijo se iluminaba al recordar la posible razón de su buen humor.

— ¿Recuerdas a la niña de la que te platiqué que me ayudo a buscar a Sven?

— Claro que si, como olvidarla

— Ella también va a esa escuela

— Qué bien ¿entonces ella es tu nueva amiguita?

— No — Contestó con su carita completamente roja por la pena que le había ocasionado la pregunta— que juegue con ella no quiere decir que sea mi amiga— Aclaró mientras salía al jardín a echarse en el pasto y dibujar en compañía de su mascota tratando de esconder la pena que le ocasionaba las declaraciones de su mamá.

De ese modo la regordeta señora no se atrevió a corregir al pequeño, pues sabía que si le decía algo existía la posibilidad de que él se alejara repentinamente de su nueva amiguita, y ella no quería que eso pasara.

A partir de ese día todos sus recesos los pasaba a su lado, jugando, haciendo nada y solo observando como jugaba ella en compañía de sus compañeritos. Había veces que aceptaba acercarse más a ellos e inclusive se prestaba para jugar esos juegos que él consideraba de niña, como lo era saltar la cuerda y ese tipo de juegos ñoños y tontos.

En eso consistieron durante un tiempo sus días, ir a la escuela, ser molestado por sus compañeros entre clase y clase, pasar los recesos con los niños de segundo (bueno en esencia con cierta niña pelirroja) regresar a casa, hacer sus deberes, jugar una ratos con su mascota y finalmente si el día daba para eso, inspirarse en hacer garabatos de ciertos ojos de un daltónico color del cielo acompañados de unas coquetas pecas y la dueña de estas haciendo los acontecimientos más relevantes de sus días.

Hasta que un día lunes a la hora de salir de la escuela, justo antes de que comenzara su verdadero tormento, con temor descubrió que no se encontraban los dibujos que él estaba seguro que había llevado ese día. Por un momento quiso convencerse que los había dejado en su casa pero estaba cien por ciento seguro que los había llevado consigo ese día, pues en receso se dedicó a hacer un último boceto mientras veía jugar a la niña de las lindas trenzas con sus amiguitos.

— ¿Buscas algo en especial Vanog? — Escuchó que le hablaba con burla en su tono de voz a sus espaldas uno de sus compañeritos, el que aparentemente era el líder de ellos.

— ¿No querrás decir Van Gogh? — Contestó jocoso el pequeño Kristoff a la incipiente ignorancia que mostraba cada vez que abría la boca ese niño pesado que siempre se metía con él y no era que él fuese un genio, pero había de ignorancia a ignorancia.

— No te hagas el sabiondo, ¿Buscas o no buscas algo?

— Devuélvemelos, son míos — El pequeño rubio no tenía que ser un genio para saber que el niño que tenía frente a él tenía sus preciados dibujos. Pues ¿De qué otra forma sabría que se encontraba buscando algo?

— No te preocupes, ya te los regresare después — Concluyó sin decir más para después alejarse de él.

Y así, sin más, el pequeño Kristoff supo que algo terrible se le veía venir a él.

Era viernes por la mañana cuando Kristoff vio como llegaba su abusón personal cargando un mar de cartulinas, supo sin meditarlo tanto que ahí se encontrarían sus preciados dibujos. Atento, vio como ese regordete niño acomodó sin mucho cuidado debajo de su lugar esas cartulinas.

Pasaron las clases, y el pequeño rubio sólo se ponía cada vez más ansioso por saber que habían hecho con sus dibujos, y supo que era algo gordo cuando vio cómo su compañerito salía a hurtadillas unos cuantos minutos antes de que dieran el timbre del receso, llevaba consigo las cartulinas debajo de sus brazos y una bolsa llena de no sabía que podría ser. Temió lo peor.

Cuando finalmente dieron el toque del receso salió corriendo del salón de clases y sin saber cómo, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde siempre pasaba sus recesos en compañía de Anna y sus compañeritos. ¿Cómo sabía que debía buscar ahí? Ni él mismo supo cómo era que debía de comenzar ahí, pues sus pequeños pies se dirigieron en automático a ese lugar.

Y al llegar a esos salones apartados descubrió que en los árboles que había ahí tenían colgados las cartulinas que se había llevado consigo su compañero, en estas estaban pegados sus dibujos y al pareces acababa de escribir con pintura de color rojo cosas como "la zanahoria con pecas", leyó también otra que decía "me gustan las zanahorias yumi yumi".

No quiso leer más y de inmediato trato de quitarlas pero en eso llegaron los secuaces de su acérrimo enemigo recientemente proclamado y lo tumbaron para que "el jefe" terminara de hacer su obra maestra.

No pasaron más de unos pocos minutos cuanto logró librarse de esos abusones y se dirigió a los árboles para poder quitar las cartulinas antes de que llegara Anna y mal interpretara las cosas. Pero ese día el tiempo no estaba de su lado y con horror vio como ella ya se dirigía a ese lugar en compañía de sus amigos y poseído por el temor corrió hacia las pinturas para tratar de borrar lo que el pesado de su compañero había escrito en sus dibujos.

— ¡¿Ya vieron lo que hizo Kristoff?! — fue lo que gritó de mala fe uno de sus compañeros.

— jajaja que feos dibujos— Se burló el autor de la maldad— ¡MIREN! — Gritó aún más fuete — ¡Esa la niña de los dibujos! — y apuntó con saña a la pequeña Anna.

— Esta igual de roja y pecosa— Dijo otro de los brabucones.

Para ese momento el pequeño Kristoff estaba desesperado aventando pintura con la esperanza de que taparan lo que decían esas hojas lográndolo parcialmente.

— ¿Kristoff, que haces? — Preguntó la pequeña acercándose a él mientras veía con tristeza lo que _su amigo_ había hecho sin darse cuenta que le caía pintura en la cabeza que salpicaba de los brochazos que daba el pequeño rubio.

— ¡Nada! — fue lo que dijo mientras volteaba con fuerza desmedida para darle la cara, pero en su brusquedad solo consiguió tumbarla y llenarla de pintura en su ropa sin siquiera haberlo pensado y querido.

— Mi falda — los ojos de la pequeña se comenzaron a empañar por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

— Perdon yo… — Dijo espantado al ver como le había llenado de pintura en su siempre pulcro y bien planchado uniforme.

— ¿Ya vieron? Ese niño está molestando a esa niña que no le ha hecho nada— Dijo el autor de la maldad colocándose a un lado de la niña haciendo quedar mal al pobre del pequeño Kristoff.

— ¡No es cierto! — Dijo desesperado

Para ese entonces ese percance ya era noticia en toda la escuela, pues no habían tardado mucho en aparecer ahí los metiches que nunca faltaban en ese tipo de sucesos y los que iban a esparcir la noticia por toda la escuela.

Mientras tanto una pequeña niña rubia se encontraba sumergida en la lectura de un interesante libro en la biblioteca hasta que el revuelo que había entre varios alumnos que se encontraban ahí logró atraer su atención, ya que ella al ser una asidua lectora tuvo que pedirles de favor que dejasen de hacer tanto escándalo para así poder ella continuar con su tranquila lectura al igual de los que sí disfrutaban de estar en ese lugar pudieran continuar con sus tareas.

— Ya vamos, antes de que nos vuelvan a mandar a callar—dijo unos de los que hacía el revuelo en ese lugar— Hay que ir a atrás de los salones de último grado. Escuché que hay algo así como una pelea— Fue lo que escuchó la rubia después de que los tratara de silenciar una segunda vez, y ella al no ser metiche trató de ignorarlos volviéndose a enfrascar en su lectura.

— Pelea ¿Quién se está peleando? — Volvió a escuchar sin querer y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorarles.

— Bueno, no es una pelea. Me dijeron que un niño de último grado está molestando a una niña de segundo.

— ¿De segundo? ¿Cómo se llama?— Preguntó una niña que, si no se equivocaba, estaba en tercer grado, quién recibió un ademan de no saber por parte de quien estaba relatando el chisme— Bueno, entonces ¿Cómo es la niña? — Preguntó de nuevo para ver si así sabía a quién molestaban.

— Es una bonita niña pelirroja y medio pecosa… — Comenzó la descripción el cotilla.

— Anna— Susurró la rubia al momento de salir disparada de ahí, pues Elsa no tuvo que escuchar más para saber que se trataba de su hermana menor. Y era que la rubia sabía que la única niña con esas características y en ese grado, era su propia hermana y ya no tenía más tiempo que perder si quería ayudar a su hermana de las garras de aquel abusón.

— Mira niña ¿ya viste que feos dibujos hizo ese de ti? — preguntó jocoso uno de los niños que había colaborado con la maldad.

Y ella volteo a ver de reojo lo que había colgado en los árboles, y no le gusto lo que vio, pues ella creía que el autor los había hecho con mofa y burla debido a que lo que decía ahí eran cosas como que ella era una zanahoria pecosa, chillona y escandalosa, y ella no se creía que fuera así. Además ella había pensado que Kristoff era su amigo.

—

Cuando Elsa llegó a donde había escuchado que se encontraba su hermana, el cuadro que se presentó ante ella no le gustó nada, pues frente a sus ojos estaba Anna, su hermana menor, sentada sobre sus propias piernas, con sus mejillas húmedas (seguramente por el llanto) y sus hermosos ojos azules cristalinos y rojos a causa del mal momento que le estaban haciendo pasar.

— ¡Anna! — Gritó mientras se agachaba hasta estar a su altura— ¿Qué te hicieron?

— Él me dijo zanahoria— Gritó entre hipidos mientras se echaba a llorar nuevamente con desolación en el regazo de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Quién? — Le preguntó en tono apacible a su hermana mientras le pasaba sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y descubría que la pelirroja estaba manchada de pintura en su cabello y otro poco en su ropa.

— Ese niño— Le contestó gimoteando la desconsolada niña apuntando sin siquiera ver a donde señalaba su pequeño dedo pero siendo consiente de en donde se encontraba exactamente su agresor.

— ¿Qué? — Se escuchó desde donde estaba apuntando la más pequeña, la tierna voz de un infante con tintes de temor— No. Yo no me refería a que ella… — Habló con voz afligida desde donde se encontraba el pequeño ligeramente escondido.

— Y me pintó mi cabello de rojo— Chilló mientras le mostraba mechones y mechones de su hermosa cabellera pintados de ese color — Y mi falda la ensució de pintura azul— Mostró ahora el lugar donde su falda se encontraba manchada y ensuciando al tiempo parte de sus blancas piernitas de la pintura que escurría de su falda — y se burló de mí con esos feos dibujos — Remató con un estruendoso chillido de gran indignación que dejaba ver que probablemente eso era lo que más le había molestado a ella que hubiese hecho el pequeño niño rubio.

— No están feos— Reclamó presurosamente ofendido, pues él había dedicado muchos días de su tiempo y esfuerzo en esos detalles.  
— Sí, están feos y yo creí que éramos amigos— Interrumpió y volvió a chillar escondiéndose en el regazo de su hermana.

— ¿Tú hiciste todo eso? — Preguntó con educación, una apacible rubia mientras levantaba lentamente a su hermana del suelo y estaba expectante a la situación.

— Los dibujos sí, pero yo no…— Comenzó su explicación no sabiendo por donde comenzar.

Y así él nunca pudo terminar su frase puesto que al siguiente instante ya se encontraba bajo la niña rubia quien le jalaba de su alborotada y rubia cabellera y, solo Dios sabía de donde habría sacado tanta fuerza esa niña, ya que lo había tumbado sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, dejando como consecuencia que él por el ataque sorpresivo hubiese terminado llorando del terror y por los jalones que le propiciaba esa pequeña niña que, al mismo tiempo y con velocidad, destapaba un pequeño bote de pintura roja que tenía cerca de ahí y vertía todo su contenido en toda su cabeza.

— ¡ Elsa! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? — Cuando llegó oportunamente un prefecto a quien habían mandado llamar por el desastre que se estaba originando desde hacía unos momentos atrás, separó de inmediato de la agresión que se encontraba realizando una agitada niña roja por el coraje que le había ocasionado ver el cuadro que descubrió ella cuando llegó ahí.

— Ese niño hizo llorar a mi hermana— contestó una furibunda Elsa mientras era sostenida por el Prefecto en turno, quien la sostenía con fuerza para que no se lanzase nuevamente a agredir al niño.

— ¡Señorita Arendelle! — Se escuchó en ese momento la voz de la profesora menos oportuna de la escuela, quien más sino la profesora de inglés que era sin lugar a dudas la más metiche que había en ese lugar— Usted como la señorita que es, no puede actuar de esa forma.

— Él hizo llorar a mi hermana— Se excusó ella pues nunca antes había actuado tan irracional — Y además es _de Arendelle_ — sentenció despacio con un poco de indignación en su voz.

— ¡TODOS A SUS AULAS QUE EL TIMBRE YA SONÓ! — gritó esa pesada maestra tratando de regresar el orden que se había perdido, y era que ella parecía más la prefecta que el mismísimo  
prefecto que se encontraba también en ese lugar— En cuanto a usted Señorita, vamos de inmediato a la dirección.

Todos los que habían estado presentes vieron como era arrastrada la mayor de los _de Arendelle_ a la oficina de la directora.

— Bien ya escucharon. Todos a sus aulas que el espectáculo ya terminó— fue lo que atinó a decir el prefecto para no verse desprovisto de poder mientras todos veían como la profesora arrastraba a aquella alumna.

Y así solo se escuchaban los murmullos y cuchicheos que hacían los que habían presenciado todo mientras se dirigían a sus aulas.

Para mala suerte de Elsa, la profesora quien no había visto lo que había sucedido en realidad, abogó por que ella limpiara el caos que había hecho el niño tonto ese. Siendo así que ella recogió y limpió sola el desastre que había ocasionado en parte ese grosero niño rubio, y en parte ella al haber actuado de forma tan salvaje.

— Señorita _de Arendelle,_ podría decirme por favor la causa de su comportamiento tan retrograda — pidió con paciencia la directora.

— Él hizo llorar a mi hermana— Expuso sosegada la razón de su actuar tan borde.

— Esa no es razón suficiente para haber actuado así— Dijo con paciencia la señora, pues a pesar de lo que había ocurrido le había parecido tierna la forma de actuar de la mayor de las _de Arendelle._

— Directora, si me permite opinar, a mí no me parece bien que una alumna tan ejemplar haya actuado de esa forma. Lo mejor será demostrar que ni los mejores alumnos pueden quebrantar las reglas.

— Pero…— Dijo tratando de defenderse la pequeña pero fue interrumpida.

— Siento decir que la profesora tiene razón. Lo mejor será que limpies el desastre ocasionado, llamaré a algún prefecto para que la acompañen — Sentenció la afable directora.

— No se preocupe directora, yo me encargaré de que limpie todo ella sola sin ayuda de nadie— Dijo esa profesora sin recibir respuesta por parte de la directora y encamino su paso al lado de la alumna.

Para sorpresa y buena fortuna de ese grupo, la profesora no llegó a impartirles las usuales clases, y que mejor forma de pasar ese tiempo libre, que humillando al maltratado rubio.

— Él no tiene cara de Kristoff— se escuchó la voz invadida de burla de un pequeño cuando vio entrar en el aula al último compañero— parece más bien Kristoforo— alegó mientras observaba con desprecio al pequeño niño agredido.

— ¿por qué Kristoforo? — Preguntó con inocencia un niño que también había visto con anterioridad todo lo ocurrido.

— Porque con ese cabello pintado de rojo parece un fosforo— Sentenció con crueldad ese niño de cabellera oscura mientras dejaba escapar una cruel carcajada mientras apuntaba a Kristoff y era coreado por la mayor parte de sus compañeritos.

Y para mala suerte del pequeño, ese apodo se le quedó designado a él durante su estadía en esa escuela, no hubo alumno que no supiera lo que había pasado, pues a esa edad si una niña menor que tú te humillaba frente a casi la mitad de la escuela, era digno de que nadie se olvidara de ti por mucho, mucho tiempo.

La ventaja para él era que solo estaría cursando su último año de educación elemental en esa escuela, pero como en todo en la vida había malas noticias, y esa era que el año escolar apenas comenzaba.

Ok, este side story con más aires de one shot lo tenía planeado subir para el día de san Valentín, pero ya me va pasando que lo que quiero no sale como lo había planeado xD jajaja.  
Oh, cierto, tengo que aclarar que este es un Side story de mi fic **A diez años luz de mañana** , del fandom crossover rises of the guardian con frozen… sí es un JELSA xD jajajaja, pero como este fic no habla nada nadita de ellos, obviamente lo tenía que subir aquí, a parte ya hace rato que deseaba escribir acerca de algún Krisanna (O como sea que se escriba xD)  
También pasó que me esperé para ver el cortometraje de Frozen fever y oh my glob, en lo personal, amé la personalidad que le adjudicaron a Kristoff *.*

El título de este shot viene de la canción Tornasol y solo cambié "El" por "Mi", ahí por si tenían la duda y les interesaba ;)

Agradeceré con mucho cariño si se toman unos minutos de su tiempo y me dejan un comentario diciéndome que les parecio mi primer historia en este fandom.

Que tengan un excelente fin de semana y recuerden siempre

 **Always Be Yourself ;)**


End file.
